Lyra King
'''Lyra King '''is a character in the Roleplay group, The New Camp Half Blood. Her face character is Lucy Hale and her mun is Emily. Biography Early life Lyra was born on a sunny spring day in May (that rhymed, it's fate). Her mother, Tina King, was a wealthy workaholic. The "biggest" problem in her childhood was a scraped knee. Well, that and the monsters that seemed to follow her everywhere. She went to private rich-kid-only schools. When she was just four years old she was already jumping off the ground (and not coming back down), and becoming a child-leader. Once, at around age five, Lyra was at the park with her mother when a stranger tempted to snatch her. She believes it might have been a monster, as she can faintly remember his skin being a milk-white color and his eyes (including pupils) black. Her mother quickly noticed and got her back before it could do anything. At Camp Half-Blood Lyra arrived at CHB just around a year ago. Though, it took quite a chunk of time to be claimed, she enjoyed her time in the Hermes Cabin. She was either feared, looked down on, or pitied when she was first claimed. Some even had harsh feelings against her because of her parentage. Now, she is well-adjusted, though it's just her in Cabin One. She goes along with Apollo Cabin for the most part (eating, classes, etc). Personality Lyra is a strong realist. She usual see's things as they are, which can be for the better of worse. She is rarely lying, but when she is it's hard to catch her in one. Her personality isn't much like her father's, but in some quality's she is very similar to him. Lyra tends to get defensive, and commonly over-analyzes things. Her trust is sometimes easily given away, and that is one of the reasons she is cautious. Appearance Lyra doesn't have much in common with her father in the looks department. While he is usually depicted with striking blue eyes her's are a forest green. She is extremely short in height, yet doesn't let it stop her. She likes to dress in a preppy way, and usually wears some makeup. She is never seen wearing a CHB orange shirt, as she finds them grotesque. Powers and abilities * Flying * Lightning Summon * Leadership Abilities * Fast Attacks * Skilled at Knife Throwing Relationships When it comes to relationships Lyra tends to be more on the skeptical side. It may not seem like it, but it takes a while to fully earn her trust. When it comes to love she tends to act compulsively. Lyra falls into love in a moment, and can fall out just as fast. She has never had a serious relationship, and has only kissed three people (Zoe, Hunter, Sam). Zoe Morgan Lyra was having a all-around troubling day when she had seen Zoe. She talked to her a bit and asked for a favor. Then, she proceeded to kiss the girl, purely as an experiment. Zoe took this as affection and kissed her back. Lyra broke apart and walked away when she called her back. They then proceeded to kiss again, but Lyra broke it off and apologized for the misunderstanding. They are now on shaky ground with each other. Hunter Max Lyra had met Hunter at a very bad point in her life. She instantly saw him as a saw haven and wanted to be close to him. From his perspective, she was just another girl lusting after him. Quickly, he decided to get with her, something he was infamous for, and dump her. They eventually kissed, after this Lyra felt put together and on high ground. She was done with the boy, no matter how mean it was. Hunter wanted to go further with her but Lyra wouldn't. He then went on to doing things like insulting her, and spreading untrue rumors. She had planned to be together again, but ended up falling even further apart. Sam Tamal Sam was another girl from Lyra's past. They had a lot of classes together, and instantly befriended each other. Lyra was only 14 when this happened, so she quickly went along with any affection she could get. Sam was a year older and a bit of a rebel. This just made Lyra want her more. Eventually, they went on a real date. A week after they we're officially girlfriends. Like most people in same sex relationships, they had some difficulties from the outside world. By the time they had been going out for a month, Lyra was convinced they were meant to be. That is until one day she had made her way to Sam's house. Sam's mother had let her in, a confused expression on her face. Lyra quickly made her way to the basement and was shocked at what she saw. Sam and another boy, who she recognized from Trigonometry class, were making out of one of the pull-out sofa's. Lyra quickly ended the relationship, and it took her quite a while to trust someone in that way again. Trivia *Lyra bites her lip when she's nervous *She is a holiday-enthusiast *She is usual not an all-around camper, but sometimes stays for quite a while. *Lyra likes to take photo's, despite the fact she can't do photography for shit *She is fairly certain she has never truely loved someone *Her celebrity crush is Jennifer Lawrence (same bab same) *Her favorite tv show is The 100 *Her favorite book is The Tale of Two Cities *Her favorite movie is We're the Millers *Her favorite song is Young God by Halsey *She can't sing for shit *She likes to sit atop the dining pavilion *Her favorite children movie is Tangled *Her middle name means whirlwind *Lyra once fell from 10 feet in the air and broke her ankle *She has broken all 10 fingers, she played soccer as a child and they would often get jammed. Then she would try to un-jam them (OH DEAR GOD, DON'T DO THAT. BTW ITS A REALLY BAD IDEA) and broke her fingers. *Lyra has tried multiple times to become a vegetarian, but always goes back *Lyra hates being called princess, as it makes her feel like a damsel-in-distress, like she need's saving (Side Note: Jon can play the part of Damsel-in-Distress just fine) *Lyra has some mild depression, light IET, and subconscious Anorexia Category:Characters Category:Zeus Category:Admin character